


In Pride and Blindness

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Tarn takes Pharma as his pet, but Kaon and the Seeker fall in love in-spite of it all. When Pharma gives birth to a triple changer Tarn believes Cas is his and trains him to be an assassin.





	In Pride and Blindness

Tarn knew the moment he saw Pharma that he needed to possess the Seeker medic. Not only would it be an excellent way to taunt Starscream- one of his rivals- but he would fill a gap that their team struggled to fill as well as taking a most excellent mistress.

 

When the Seeker was stationed on the same outpost as them, away from his kin and hardly able to fly due to the weather it was the perfect opportunity to do so.

He carried in a half-frozen Seeker, exhausted from attempting to run away from the tank on foot and coated in ice from his helm to pedes.

 

The others turned as he walked by, his prize in arms, and into his quarters.

The Seeker was too frozen to do more than stutter as he pushed him into a hot shower and pinned him against the wall.

 

As he thawed, however, he tried to fight, to get free, hissing and snarling.

Tarn chuckled low in his throat, the medic's spark bursting into agony as he used his power. "You are Starscream's aeriemate."

 

"Y-Yes."

"It wasn't a question. You're as spirited as he is. I will enjoy parading you before him, when I make you mine."

 

Pharma's optics widened in horror.

Tarn laughed low in his chassis and pressed a deep kiss to the Medic's lips.

 

He struggled for a moment then finally went limp. He knew he would just cause himself poor pain if he fought... at least for now.

Tarn locked him in his quarters and made him dependent on the tank. To protect himself, Pharma pretended to give in, keeping his true self so well hidden that Tarn would never suspect. Then, when he decided to escape, made his plans, he tried to slip out. It was fortunate that he ran into Kaon before he had even managed to leave his master's rooms.

 

"Don't even think about it, unless you have a death wish. We've been tasked to keep you here or kill you, and the others would rather just kill you because you're an Autobot and let Tarn find another pet than waste energy keeping you here."

 

Pharma snarled at him as the Generator pushed him back. "You disgust me. I'd rather die than be Tarn's pet!"

"I don't suggest you accept your fate, but you must wait. A little longer at the least. Tarn still suspects you. He thinks you very similar to your vivacious cousin."

 

"I am." "And as long as he thinks so you have no chance of escape. Let him truly think he's won."

Pharma considered his words. "Fine. I will wait." He stared at the other mech. "Why are you trying to help me?

Kaon pursed his lipplates. "Because you also remind me of your cousin."

 

"What do you care about Starscream?"

Kaon folded his arms. "There was a time I would have given my spark for that Seeker. For his sake, I will keep you safe and alive, as best I can."

 

Pharma studied him a moment longer then nodded.

 

"Stay here." Kaon told him. "When the time is right, I will help you leave."

 

It would have been unbearable to wait and play the pet if not for Kaon. It started out a simple conversations and a friendship but slowly grew into something more. Just when it seemed he would at last have his chance to escape, and he was sure he had even convinced Kaon to come with him, Tarn decided it was time to try to Spark him.

Kaon listened as Tarn ranted about a sparkling to carry on the banner after he was gone- he had grown rather paranoid that there was an Autobot spy in the ranks who was there to kill him. Then, he went to Pharma and told him everything while Tarn was busy over their latest "guest."

 

"No. I can't. Not his sparkling."

Kaon rested his helm against the medic's chevron. "What about mine?"

 

"Kaon... yes. I just thought we'd be able to wait until we were out of here." "I know. I'm sorry."

They made love hurriedly, spark to spark. Kaon was gentle, careful not to overwhelm the medic.

 

Pharma couldn't wait for the day that they would take their time and truly enjoy each other. He Sparked, and luckily Tarn, who repeated the act that ever night, was none the wiser that it wasn't his.

 

Kaon listened to Tarn’s boasting the next day with hooded optics, savoring his knowledge.

 

Only a single sparkling was born, and Tarn barged in. He had, sjurprising, let Pharma be alone as he requested, but now that he heard the sparkling he seemed to think Pharma had been alone long enough. "Well?" he demanded. Pharma was only just closing his chassis. "A Triple-Changer... Carrier mech."

 

Tarn picked the sparkling up in his large servos and examined him.

 

He was small, like a Seekerlet, with a Seeker's wings and no doubt a small ground mode as well to fit his small frame. He had headfins that stood up like a turbotfox's ears in a way and flicked and moved like them as well. His optics were an ocean blue color.

 

Tarn’s optics took him in hungrily. “You have done well, Pharma.” He held up the wiggly sparkling. “He will be a fine assassin someday.”

 

The Seeker was aghast. "Assassin?!" Yes, he-" The sparkling began to bawl.

 

Tarn handed the child back to his Carrier. “When he’s a bit older, certainly.”

 

Pharma cradled his baby, giving him a fuel line to suckle from. "Shhh, my little Cas," he crooned.

 

“Cas?” Tarn frowned. “That’s his name?”

 

"Yes. For Seekers the Carrier names the Sparklings unless we ask the Creator to.”

 

“That’s a rather simple name. Choose another.”

 

"He keeps his name. It's Old Cybertronian for 'precious' and Old Vosnian for 'Strong'."

 

Tarn considered. “Very well, but do not test me again, Pharma.”

 

"Yes, Tarn." He went back to the poor bot he was 'interrogating', and Kaon slipped in.

 

“Did it go well?” He whispered.

 

"He doesn't like the name I chose." "What did you pick?" "Cas."

 

“That’s beautiful.” Kaon murmured, leaning close. “He’s so pretty.”

 

“We need to get out of here. Tarn wants to make him an assassin."

 

Kaon pressed his lipplates together. “We’re due to report at the Decepticon headquarters soon. It will be busy, crowded. We can slip away then. Maybe your cousin will help us.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

Kaon tapped his chin. “Where will we go… Where would we go…”

 

"No where would be safe from Tarn without others." "You mean the Autobots?" "Do we really have any other choice, Kaon? If Tarn catches us he'd kill us, maybe all of us, or just you and I and take our son.”

 

Kaon puckered. “If we must… then we must…”

 

“Thank you." When they arrived at headquarters Starscream was stunned at the sight of his cousin and the sparkling in his arms.

 

Starscream rushed to meet him. “Pharma!”

 

He gently tucked Cas into his cockpit and embraced his aeriemate.

 

Starscream looked him over. “What’s happened? Why are you here? I thought you were on Messatine!”

 

“I was… so was Tarn.”

 

Starscream’s optics went to Kaon who, as Tarn’s most trusted second, was escorting his mate and child.

 

"Please, Star, don't act like I'm still myself. Tarn thinks he's broken me... and that he's Cas's Creator."

 

Starscream stepped back. “Please, come to my stateroom. We can speak freely there.”

 

Pharma nodded and followed him. Once there he took Cas out of his cockpit again.

 

Starscream admired the little triple-changer, his clever optics taking in the signs. “No, this isn’t a tank’s sparkling, for certain. Who is the Creator then?”

 

“Kaon.”

 

“Kaon? Go against something his Master set? Primus, no. Really?”

 

Pharma nodded. "We hope to flee today while everyone is busy. Tarn wants to make my baby an assassin, Star."

 

“What do you need?” Starscream leaned towards him slightly.

 

“I don’t entirely know. A distraction, maybe.”

 

“Well, I’m good at that. Tell Kaon to take my skiff, the Novacutter, while the meeting is going on. Here’s the codes.” He handed Pharma a datacylinder.

 

"Thank you, and please no one can know Tarn hasn't broken me. Please for our sakes."

 

“Don’t worry. I intend to start a fight with him over his treatment of you. That will be the distraction. Now go, I’m going to be consumed by grief for the rest of the day.”

 

"You don't want to snuggle the newest family member first?" he teased. Starscream smiled and reached out. "Of course I do, he's adorable."

 

Starscream held Cas close to his cockpit and rocked him. “Oh, my darling… aren’t you sweet?”

 

The baby squeaked cutely and kicked his tiny pedes with glee at someone new snuggling him.

 

Starscream kissed his helm and something sad passed into his faceplates. “Oh, darling, you will be loved…”

 

“What’s the matter, Star?”

 

Starscream bit his lip. “I have a sparkling in stasis.”

 

“What?”

 

Starscream reached into his subspace and pulled out the clear, glass tube with a telltale protoform curled up inside of it, blue and silver fluid surrounding it.

 

"Oh, Star... I... I don't know what to say."

 

“It’s not your fault.” Starscream hesitated, then pressed it into Pharma’s servos. “Oh, Pharma… The last time Megatron beat me… He almost cracked the glass.” He showed Pharma the chip. “Take him with you, please, for safekeeping.”

 

"Come with us. Get away from him."

 

Starscream shook his helm. “If I leave now, we may never win the war.”

 

"Do you REALLY want Megatron to win?"

 

“Did I say Megatron? No, I said “we” and I can say no more.”

 

Pharma tucked the tube into his subspace protectively. Once Starscream started in Tarn, Pharma and Kaon slipped away, playing as if Pharma wanted to see the ships. They admired the Novacutter, but escape was not to be.

 

Vos appeared out of nowhere and they couldn’t get rid of him. He followed them around with the Pet and made his creepy faces.

 

Tarn came in, with a few others, Megatron included, still arguing with Starscream, who was secretly horrified to see them still there, and Cas finally had enough and began bawling as loud as he could, frightened by Vos and then all the shouting and other noise.

 

Pharma plucked Cas out of his cockpit and rocked and soothed him, ready to burst out crying himself.

 

"SILENCE!!!" Megatron bellowed. All noise except the frightened sparkling ceased at once.

The warlord approached Pharma and the sparkling. "Medic, take your child and go back to the Peaceful Tyranny. Tarn, Starscream, I will see you later."

 

"Y-Yes, my Lord," Pharma said. He hurried away with Cas, trying to calm him.

 

Kaon hid his despair and followed after the medic, Vos on his heels.

 

After this Tarn kept much closer tabs on Pharma, and they found no chance again. Cas grew into a happy Sparkling... until Tarn began his training.

 

He came back to Pharma with dents and scratches, occasionally outright bawling to his Carrier that he hated Tarn and didn’t want to see him anymore.

 

Pharma did what he could, but that hate festered and grew, embittering his child before his very optics as he grew. He became cold, shutting down his emotions except for moments he could find with his Carrier and even then his emotions were guarded. Then came the day Pharma felt he had truly lost. Cas came to him with a prize, the helm of a small, training drone, and Tarn was with him, looking proud.

 

Kaon was behind them, face impassive, as it often was these days, but his optics were dull and dead.

 

"Cas?" Now in his teenage years, Cas was fast and strong. "I won, Carrier," he said, his voice lacking any remorse but also any pride. It was like he was simply... existing.

 

Pharma rushed to his child and held him tightly.

 

His sparkling was stiff in his arms. "Don't smother him, Pharma," Tarn said.

 

Pharma looked up at him with despairing, broken optics. “What have you done?”

 

"Trained him. He will hone his skills and stand against the Autobots."

 

Pharma looked at Cas and sobbed, hugging him again.

 

Tarn left with Kaon following, glancing back his son with a sparkbroken look for a brief moment. "Carrier, don't cry. I'm strong now."

 

Pharma sobbed harder. “I don’t recognize you anymore, Cas…”

 

After a long moment his baby hugged him clumsily.

 

“Cas...” Pharma kissed him on both optics and his nasal vent, pressing him close, not wanting to let go. “I love you.”

 

"Love you, Carrier. No matter what Creator says." Only in these moments alone did Cas seem to come alive again. He loved his Carrier and always would.

 

Kaon slipped into Pharma’s room, Tarn was working late, and met his lover in the washrack. “This is getting out of servo. We have to get him away… or we might lose him forever.”

 

"I know. When we get to Earth then, the move and trying properly assemble will have everyone distracted.”

 

“Yes. And Pharma… I will not let them stop you two again. Just promise me one thing. If it comes to it, if I must fight them, don’t look back.”

 

"Kaon-" "Promise me!" "...I promise."

 

Kaon kissed him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“I can’t bear this.” Kaon sighed. “I would give my transformation cog to look Tarn in the optic and tell him that we love each other in spite of him.”

 

“Soon, my love.”

 

Kaon kissed him again. “I must go. I’m sorry.”

 

"I know." The arrival to Earth was a chaotic as Pharma home, but Tarn did not give Cas any free time or leeway like the Seeker had thought he would. In fact he stepped up the young one's training. Now just shy of adulthood CVas was formidable and to those who encountered him, emotionless, but he still loved Pharma and let himself show through when alone with his Carrier.

 

Kaon loved Cas as deeply as Pharma. It pained him more and more as their chances of slipping away slid through their digits.

 

Tarn was training with Cas, his back to Kaon, when the generator came in. He straightened and clapped his sparkling on the shoulder. “Good job, my Child. I can’t wait to turn you loose on the Autobots.”

 

Something in the generator boiled over. “He’s not your child, you brute!” He flung himself at Tarn and grabbed his neckcables in a lock.

 

Tarn dropped onto the smaller mech, and a fight began. Pharma heard the commotion and rushed into the training room, Tarn was viciously beating Kaon while Cas stood motionless off to the side.

 

“Kaon!” Pharma cried out, leaping onto the tank. “Let him go!”

 

“You promised me!” Kaon groaned, keeping a hold on his Commander in spite of the way Tarn beat him. “Don’t look back!”

 

Suddenly Tarn rolled off him. Cas had entered the fray... against Tarn.

 

Pharma rushed to Kaon, trying to help him to his pedes.

 

It took him a couple tries, but at last he was up. They both stared as their son tore apart Tarn, finally letting out all his hate and rage for the tank.

 

Stunned, they watched as Cas tore directly into Tarn and gripped his green spark, crushing it.

 

As Tarn's frame greyed over, Cas approached them. "Carrier?"

 

Pharma reached out to his baby. “Cas, we have to leave… Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes, Carrier, of course.”

 

“Then help me get your Creator to the Autobots.”

 

He gazed at Kaon for a long moment then nodded.

 

Pharma still had Starscream’s codes for the Novacutter. They snuck into the shipbay and Pharma used the cylinder to get into the skiff.

 

There Cas took over, Tarn having taught him how to pilot, and they were off at long last.

 

Pharma touched his subspace, sending a silent good-bye to his aeriemate. He was- at long last- taking Starscream’s sparkling out of danger.

 

The Autobots were on alert when they landed near the Ark and surrounded them as they came off the skiff.

 

Pharma helped Kaon down the ramp. “Please, we need medical assistance… and request asylum.”

 

"Pharma?" "Ratchet!" The medic came forward, but Cas drew a dagger. "No, Cas. it's all right. He's a friend," Pharma soothed.

 

Cas sheathed the dagger slowly as the medic reached them and took Kaon’s other arm. “Come on, let’s get him in. He’s badly hurt.”

 

Once they disappeared into the Ark, the twins, Jazz, Rodimus, and Prowl joined Optimus for a meeting. "That blue Triple was..." "Frigid," Sunstreak supplied his twin.

 

“He grew up among the DJD, what’s he supposed to be?” Rodimus asked.

 

“Scared? Angry? Not… blank…”

 

“Well, what are we going to do with them then?”

 

"We'll give them a trial period, a chance to show we can trust them as we given them asylum," Optimus said.

 

“All right. I’ll get them some quarters.” Prowl stood. “Excuse me.”

 

A little later Optimus rounded a corner to see the twins nail Cas with a paint ballon.,The young man looked down at the mess then at the twins, his expression and optics blank.

 

Optimus frowned as he watched Cas turn and just… walk away. No anger, no hurt… no offense or even laughter.

 

"Uh... okay there's something wrong with him," muttered Sideswipe.\

 

They edged away and the Autobot leader walked after Cas, catching up to him.

 

He turned to the Prime, seemingly relaxed, but Optimus could see that every part of him was ready to fight... fleeing not an option.

 

“I apologize for the twins. They think of themselves as comedians.”

 

Cas blinked once, his expression still unsettlingly blank. "There is no need to apologize. I'm not hurt." There was a... not an innocence per-say but... a more childish feel to him despite the more strong feeling that Cas could probably kill him if he tried. Something was wrong with him, someone had done something horrific to him.

 

To ask would drive him away. Optimus fell into step beside him. “I’m glad. Where are you going?”

 

“I am memorizing the layout of your ship.”

 

“Have you made it to the indoor garden yet?”

 

“No.” Did he not inflect?

 

“Why don’t I show you it? It’s quite beautiful. Rodimus and I tend it personally.”

 

"Very well." There was no anticipation or exctiement. Who had done this to him? Jazz came running. "Prime, just got word from our informant, Tarn's dead." "What?" "I killed him," Cas spoke.

 

Jazz nodded. “It was supposed that Kaon did, but I see it isn’t true then.”

 

Optimus was taken aback as he looked at the slender triple-changer.

 

"Tarn was training me, Kaon jumped him, and Tarn began beating him. Carrier tried to make him so stop... so I did it for him. Kaon is my Creator, but Tarn thought he was."

"I see." Optimus put a servo to his facemask. "I'm sorry, Cas.”

 

“Another look. “Why?”

 

“Because… Because you had to kill someone you thought your Creator.”

 

“I hated him.”

 

Optimus pressed his lipplates together. The garden was filled with silence for a long moment as the mechs stood in the shadow of the stylized Vosnian angel statuette.

 

"He used to hurt me and always hurt and upset Carrier."

 

“I see. I’m sorry you had to live through that.” Optimus turned to Jazz. “Thank you, Jazz. What is the state of our Informant?”

 

“His tone was fearful. He requested extraction. I believe he is discovered or nearly so.”

 

"I will go with to get him. I know the territory and ships."

 

“I’ll go as well.” Rodimus added. “It should be fun.”

 

Optimus agreed. “We will go then. Cas, can you show us a route in?”

 

He nodded. "I will tell Carrier I am going."

 

Pharma… was not thrilled by the idea.

 

“Carrier, I’ll be fine.”

 

Pharma kissed him gently, sitting beside Kaon’s sickbed. “Be safe.”

 

He nuzzled his Carrier in a rare show of genuine affection, something Optimus saw as he came in to speak to Ratchet about being ready just in case.

 

The Prime smiled when he saw that. Perhaps the child was not too far gone.

 

Once they left Pharma sighed, and Ratchet wondered what to say.

"He's my baby, and I love him more than life." Pharma murmured. "But he is a stranger to me as well."

 

"Even dead Tarn is still wining. Once cas could walk well enough and weaned from me he started training him. He changed so much, he used to be so happy and sweet."

"He will come back to you with time, Pharma. Talk to him, love him, that's all you can do."

 

"I know." The extraction team didn't return from two cycles.

 

Optimus returned in his vehicle mode. Rodimus was inside, holding Starscream in his arms.

 

The Seeker was battered but alive and able to limp to the medbay, where he greeted Pharma with a nuzzle and kiss before settling onto a berth at Ratchet's order. Cas came in and leaned on his Carrier as he sat beside him.

"Cas, this is my cousin. You met when you were a baby."

 

"Hello."

Starscream smiled. "You've grown, Cas."

 

The blankness was returning as he nodded, and Starscream saw the damage Tarn had done in that blank expression.

The Seeker reached up, stroking his face. "I see... It's been too long."

 

Cas flinched away for a moment.

Starscream lay back and looked at Pharma. "Did you... is he safe?"

 

"Yes, Star, he's safe and waiting."

"Good." Starscream held out a servo. Pharma reached into his subspace and brought out the sparkling.

 

Ratchet came over. "Once you've recovered we can put the little one back," he assured the Seeker.

"Good." Starscream held him to his cockpit.

Rodimus stared. "You didn't tell me you were sparked!"

 

"It was safer if no one knew."

Rodimus reached out and Starscream let him hold their sparkling.

 

Cas soon left to continue his mental mapping of the Ark. Pharma sighed. He wanted to talk to him, but the medbay wasn't the place for it.

While Starscream and Rodimus got reacquainted, Kaon squeezed his servo. "Go to him."

 

“Kaon-" "I'll be all right. Go. He needs you."

 

Pharma kissed his mate and went to find their son.

 

Cas was sitting in their given quarters, Jazz had seen him heading there and showed Pharma the way.

 

Pharma went to his son and sat next to him.

 

"Cas? Baby?" "After we rescued Starscream they all looked at me like.... like I was HIM."

 

“It will take them some time to get used to you.”

 

“They think I'm a monster. Like he was."

 

“No, Cas, they think you’re different, but they’ll get used to you.”

 

He stared down at his servos. “Maybe I am like him.”

 

“No, Cas. You’re nothing like him.” Pharma assured him, holding his sparkling. “He was a monster. You are not.”

 

The Triple snuggled in. No matter the horror Tarn put him through he still deeply loved his Carrier. "Oh, my baby, that life is over now. You don't have to hide yourself or your emotions anymore. I know it will be hard, but I want you to try."

 

Cas nodded against him. “I’ll try.”

 

"Good. That's all I can ask. Things will get better, sweetspark. You'll see."

 

Cas leaned into his Carrier and believed him as hard as he could.

Cas shadowed his Carrier to evening energon, staying close to him as a sparkling might. He was broken, unsure how to show emotion around others, and he didn't trust anyone but Pharma really. It was with his Carrier that he felt protected ans safe, despite his skills to easily protect himself if he needed to.

 

Pharma held his servo gently and encouraged him down to the bench.

 

He was tense, alert, his optics picking out every threat and escape route even as he pressed close to his Carrier.

Pharma kissed his cheekplate, offered him a cube. "It's okay, Cas."

 

Cas sat down stiffly and began to drain the cube. Optimus came in, and it was as the whole room was soothed. Pharma watched his baby relax a little. The Prime radiated power and authority but at the same time it was soothing and comforting.

 

The Prime brought his own cube over to their table and sat down across from them.

 

"Good evening, Optimus," Pharma greeted. "Good evening, Pharma, Cas." Cas paused. He had promised to try and stop hiding his emotions and himself.

"Good evening, Prime." Cas softly told him, making an effort.

 

The battlemask opened, and he was gifted with a gentle smiled that softened the huge mech's sky blue optics. A balloon, filled harmlessly with warm water, broke against the back of Optimus' helm, and the twins laughed, as did many other. Optimus sighed then chuckled. "One of these days, you two..."

 

The twins laughed and another one flew at the Prime. This one he caught and threw back.

 

A third missed him and hit Pharma right in the fame. Almost before he even gasped, Cas was up. His empty cube flew threw the air, nailing Sideswipe who had thrown it.

 

Pharma reached up and gripped Cas's elbow. "It's okay, Cas." The cube shattered against Sideswipe's helm.

 

"Ow! Hey!" The Triple hissed, wings raised. "Cas!" Pharma snapped. The hiss changed to a soft whine, and his wings lowered submissively.

Pharma pulled him back down. "Apologies!" He called to the red twin. "Cas, you can't do that." He whispered to his child.

 

"But, Carrier, he-"

 

"I know what he did, and it was just a prank gone wrong."

 

He son whined softly and nuzzled him. "I'm sorry, Carrier." Optimus the exchange silently.

Pharma and Cas clearly had a deep bond. It seemed the most emotional the sparkling became.

 

He smiled to himself. Sparkling indeed, Cas wasn't far from adulthood if he were to guess.

Pharma pressed a kiss to Cas's cheek and turned back to his meal.

 

“Well... I pity the fool that throws something actually dangerous even in your direction, Pharma," Optimus said, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed Cas was extremely protective of his Carrier.

Pharma chuckled. "They'd better prepare for it to boomerang, courtesy of Cas." He cooed.

 

He chirped and nuzzled his Carrier, purring. "Goodness, baby, I hope you love on a mate like this someday." Cas stuck his glossa out.

 

Pharma chuckled and gently pushed him off.

 

“How close are you to adulthood, Cas?" Optimus asked. "Two weeks." "One and a half," Pharma corrected him gently. "Oh."

 

"We'll have to have a celebration. I'm sure Jazz can come up with something."

 

"Um... thank you." He managed a small but genuine smile at the Prime.

Optimus smiled back. "You're welcome."

 

"Are you going to fly tonight, Carrier?"

"I was thinking of it." Pharma nodded.

 

"Only thinking? It's been so long since... he... let you."

Pharma nodded. "I would love to, Cas. Will you come with me."

 

"Yes, Carrier. It'll be nice to fly with you again, no combat drills and other training." Optimus was horrified. Flyers were meant to be free in the air, yet if he understood correctly, the only time Cas had been free in the air was with Pharma... when Tarn had permitted the Seeker to fly.

Cas looked at the door. "Why don't we go now?"

 

"I'm not finished with my energon yet, but you may go and I'll meet you if you like, darling."

Cas nodded and kissed his helm.

 

He left the rec room, and Optimus looked at Pharma, aghast. "The more I hear the more I wish Tarn was alive so I could hit him... repeatedly... until he couldn't see."

"What a vindictive attitude, Optimus." Pharma teased.

 

"I don't tolerate abuse."

Pharma nodded. "I know." He sipped his energon. "I wish I had been able to get in a kick or two."

 

"Still it is rather fitting that he would train Cas so well that his own student would be the one to bring him down. There is such a thing as teaching too well."

Pharma nodded soundly. "Tarn learned that, to my satisfaction."

 

"Indeed. It's nice to see Cas so... open with you. He seems truly very sweet."

 

"He is. He just hides it well."

 

"I hope he can overcome it and show himself with pride."

Pharma nodded. "I love him so much."

 

"He certainly loves you." The Prime smirked. "But he didn't seem to love the mate comment."

"He has trouble relating to other mechs." Pharma explained.

 

"That's understandable. Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"I will. Thank you, Prime." Pharma stood. "Good evening."

 

As the days passed Starscream and Kaon healed, and Cas tried to let himself show more around others. It was easiest with Optimus due to the soothing power of the Magrix.

 

Pharma helped Kaon to walk along the halls towards the rec room.

 

He was surprised and happy to see Cas already there, quietly talking with Optimus.

"Good to see he has some friends now." Kaon murmured.

 

"Yes. He's been trying so hard." They made their way over, and Cas rose to help his Creator, kissing his cheek lightly. He had become affection with Kaon over the past few days, accepting the Generator as his true Creator.

Kaon nuzzled his headfins. "Good morning, Cas."

 

"Morning, Creator." He helped Kaon sit down and gently nuzzled him with a soft purr.

Optimus brought over two more cubes for Cas's parents.

 

"Thank you, Prime." "You're welcome. It's good to see you up, Kaon." "Thank you." Starsceream came in with Rodimus and went to greet his family.

"Good morning, Pharma." He hugged his aeriemate, kissed Cas on the helm and nodded to Kaon and Optimus.

 

Cas chirped, headins flicking cutely. He had grown to like Starscream, and the other Seeker was a willing playmate and partner in the air if Pharma was busy. He helped bring out Cas's more playful side by not being afraid to play himself.

Rodimus, by comparison, could be a little too playful.

 

Still they balanced each other out quite well. After morning energon Cas and several others were outside playing. It turned into wrestling, and a chuckling Optimus decided to join in the fun when no one could beat Cas.

The convoy and the triple changer struggled mightily until the Prime pinned Cas on his front.

 

The others were cheering, bringing Pharma and Kaon to see. Optimus had their son pinned, though Cas struggled to free himself.

"Do you surrender?" The Prime questioned the other mech.

 

He had his face down near Cas's. "I was taught... when outmatched... find a way to unbalance your opponent." "You've been try-" Cas kissed him.

 

Optimus froze and the triple-changer rolled him, pinning the convoy. "I think I win."

 

He stared at the blue mech then smiled. "I believe you do. I yeild."

Cas flipped off of him, grinning, and sashayed away.

 

Optimus stared after him, something Pharma and Starscream picked up on.

The two Seekers exchanged glances and giggled.

 

"Whoa. He actually beat Prime," said Sideswipe. "He totally cheated." "Since when is that cheating, Sunny?"

"Hmm... Well, it might be a useful technique in Jet Judo."

 

Jazz grinned. "I think Prime rather enjoyed this loss."

Optimus came back to himself. "Excuse me, Prowl."

 

"Of course." Pharma smiled at Kaon. "You might be giving out some tradition Creator threats soon, love."

"I look forwards to it." Kaon smiled.

 

Optimus walked without a true destination in mind, thinking.

By chance, he found himself sitting in the garden.

 

Cas had kissed him. Sure it had been to unbalance him, but still...

He touched the spot. It had been nice. Very nice.

 

He really did like the Triple. He was beautiful, smart, fierce, and under all that was truly kind and sweet.

He sighed and plucked a flower, stroking its petals.

 

Optimus walked without a true destination in mind, thinking.

By chance, he found himself sitting in the garden.

 

Of course the mech he was thinking off came wandering out.

The Prime looked up at Cas. "Hello."

 

He turned, startled, then relaxed and smiled softly. "Hello, Optimus. I hope you're not sore over me winning like that."

"No, of course not. It was fair." Optimus replied. He wondered how to brooch the subject.

 

"I didn't offend you did I?"

"Of course not. I was surprised, though."

 

"Well that was the idea." This was probably as good an opening as he would get.

"I wonder, Cas, would you be against... perhaps seeing each other?"

 

Cas gifted with a truly gorgeous smile. "Okay. I'd like that. I really do like you."

"Thank you." Optimus held out the flower to the triple changer.

 

He took it and sniffed it delicately before sitting beside the Prime.

Optimus cautiously put an arm around him and they breathed in the peace and quiet, leaning gently against each other.


End file.
